


Shallura Holidays

by Meli_writes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Fun, Gifts, Holiday Season, Love, NSFW, Real Shiro, Shallura Holidays, Shiro's journal, Smut, Snowball Fight, Understanding, Winter, clone shiro - Freeform, mornings/evenings, respect, shallura - Freeform, shiroallura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-05 00:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12783405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meli_writes/pseuds/Meli_writes
Summary: Here you'll find a series of one-shots following the Shallura Holidays prompt list! Hope you enjoy!





	1. Arurahime

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Arurahime/Princess  
> Allura celebrates Arurahime with Shiro. She gives him an unexpected gift that warms his heart.

*Knock knock*

Shiro jumped in his seat and looked up at the digital clock on his desk. It read 24:00 in bright blue numbers. He looked back at his journal and flipped it shut before someone barged into his room. As he walked over to the door he prepared a brief speech for which ever paladin was knocking on his door about how important sleep is for their mental health and the general well-being of the team. 

Shiro pressed the button beside the door to open it and was completely baffled to see Allura standing in the doorway with a fist lifted up to knock on the door once again. “Allura? Is something wrong?,” he asked and looked over his shoulder to make sure his journal was shut. 

“Everything’s fine, Shiro,” she said as she dropped her hand and brought it to rest behind her back. Shiro scanned her from head to toe to make sure she was fine and she seemed alright. The only odd thing about her was that she was wearing Earthen lounge wear and that she seemed a little nervous. Allura must have noticed his confusion because she continued to explain without him asking, “Oh, the clothes came from Pidge. She, Lance, and Coran went to the space mall to visit that Earthen shop they are so fond of and Pidge returned with these warm boots,” she said and lifted her foot to show him the pink knitted house-boots, “leggings and this adorable pink sweater. It was a sweet gesture and the clothing is very soft against my skin.”

Shiro smiled as he took another look at her outfit. It suited her. He imagined her wearing something like this while she sat next to a fireplace to read while she drank a cup of coffee or tea. “You look lovely, princess, as always,” he said with a soft smile. 

Allura returned the smile and bit her lip nervously, “Thank you, Shiro, but I actually brought you something… for Arurahime. May I come in?”

His brows knitted together in confusion. Arurahime? He wondered what that was before he remembered that she asked to come in. “Of course you can, princess,” he said as he stepped aside to let her pass.

“I’ve told you many times to call me Allura, Shiro. It feels so formal when you call me by my title,” she said while she kept her back facing away from him. It looked like she was hiding something and he couldn't help but wonder what it was. He smiled at her as he watched Allura walk backwards towards his bed. This sight was definitely one he would memorize, he realized. Allura had a sparkle in her eyes that made her look excited and a little mischievous. Allura bumped into his bed and easily sat down. He was glad that Allura could make herself feel comfort in his room and hoped that this wouldn't be the last time he looked at her on his bed.

“Alright, Allura, I’ll bite. What’s Allurahime?,” he asked.

Allura blushed and said, “There’s no need for biting, Shiro, and the holiday is called Arurahime, not Allurahime.”

Shiro laughed before he said, “I’m sorry. I must have misheard you. Also, the biting thing is just an Earthen colloquialism. I won’t actually bite you. It’s just something you say when someone is kind of baiting you to ask or guess. You mentioned Arurahime without really explaining what it was and I took the bait and asked you about it. Does that make sense?”

Allura nodded pensively.

Shiro walked over to his desk and pulled his chair closer to his bed. He spun the chair to have the back of it face Allura before he sat. With his elbows on the back his chair and his chin resting in his palm he asked, “So, it’s a holiday? Arurahime is a holiday?”

“Yes,” she said as she brought a small box forward to lie on her lap. 

Shiro’s brow arched at the sight of the gift. He felt giddy at the thought that the gift might be for him. When his eyes met Allura’s again he was surprised to see her blush with embarrassment. He wondered if he had done something to embarrass her and tried to think of what he could say to make the mischief and excitement return. “If this is a gift giving holiday perhaps you wouldn't mind giving me a day or two so that I can-”

“No, no, Shiro, this isn’t about exchanging gifts. It’s about… I just… I got you this gift to show you my appreciation. To thank you for treating me as an equal... For keeping me company on nights when loneliness felt the same as drowning. For letting me share my memories of home,” she placed her hand on his forearm, “For just being there… for me.”

Shiro looked down at her hand and admired the contrast of their skin tones. Her skin felt warm against his and he tried to bask in it. He must have taken too long to answer because soon her hand lifted and the cool air chased the warmth away. Instinctively, his hands reached out to hold hers and sighed of relief as he felt her warmth again. 

“Thank you for letting me stand beside you. For keeping me company when the monsters of my past haunt me. For reminding me that I am human when I feel like I’ve been turned into a monster myself. And for being there,” he looked up and met her gaze, “for me, Allura.” He watched Allura's eyes search he and he hoped she could see sincerity in them.

When she smiled warmly and squeezed his hands he knew she did. Allura slipped her hands out of his grasp and he had to work to keep his mouth from pouting, but the task became simple as she placed his gift in his hands and said, “It’s not much, mind you, but it meant a lot to me, so I wanted you to have one too. Go on, open it.”

Shiro couldn’t keep the grin from spreading from ear to ear even if he wanted to. Shiro pulled the pink ribbon from the purple box and said, “It feels like Christmas.” When he lifted the top of the box he saw a piece of glass inside. Shiro glanced at Allura before he pulled it out and saw the blush had returned to her cheeks. She looked so beautiful as she eagerly waited for him. Shiro knew he would love whatever she gave him simply because it came from her, so he returned his attention to the task at hand.

He pulled out the cool glass and noticed that it wass about as wide and long as the width and length of his hand. When he held it in front of him he saw that the center of the glass was playing a short video on loop. The majority of the image was of the stars and nebulas slowly floating by on the outside of the ship. On the right lower hand corner of the video sat the two of them. Shiro and Allura were looking at each other smiling. Allura then leaned her head on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her just before he placed a light kiss onto the top of her head. Shiro then rested his head on hers and the two admired the view for about three seconds before the video started again. Shiro watched the video play once more before he met Allura eyes.

“Do you like it?,” she asked nervously.

Shiro couldn't remember the last time a gift made him feel... touched. He remembered that night as it was one in which he had a horrible nightmare and upon his late night walk he found Allura in tears. It had been a rough night for the both of them. They talked to each other, confided in each other, and brought each other some peace. It was the night he realized that he could talk to Allura in the same way that he wrote to her in his journals, without fear of judgement and with complete honesty. 

Shiro's eyes took in every detail of her face. The sharp curve of the marks above her cheek bone. The gentle arch of her brows. The alluring dip of her cupid’s bow. The clarity, compassion, and respect that was ever present in her eyes. He wanted to commit this moment to memory. To memorize the shapes and curves of her face. 

That night meant a lot to them both and some how she captured it in a video. It was probably the most thoughtful gift he had ever received. 

Shiro was overwhelmed with a need to hold her close and realized that he didn't have to deny himself the satifaction. So, he stood up from the chair to kneel before her. He saw a look of concern in her eyes and knew it was because he had been slow to answer her question. He also that if he spoke his words would bring tears to his eyes because he would tell her he loved her and the confession would just make him feel too much of that love all at once. He wasn’t worried of Allura seeing his tears or hearing his voice crack with emotion, she’s seen and heard both. He just wasn't really to admit he'd fallen in love because he simply couldn't believe his timing. 

Shiro leaned forward to wrap his arms around her waist and he felt her legs slide apart to create a space for him. He took up the space and wrapped his arms tightly around her and rested his head on her shoulder. His nose pressed into the crook of her neck and he just breathed her in. Soon, he felt her arms and legs wrap around his torso. 

Shiro sighed in contentment as he felt her warmth reach his heart. “It’s perfect, Allura,” he whispered.


	2. Dreams and Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Gladiator/ Champion  
> Shiro had a nightmare and Allura is so understanding and comforting. <3

Shiro’s heart was pounding in his ears.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw something large running towards him and running fast. He only had a split second to activate his Galra hand before he caught the glint of an ax as it swung at his face. He tried to lift his hand to block the swing but his limbs felt heavy and sluggish. He felt like he was moving through a pool a food goo. Panic started building from his stomach and snaked its way towards his heart. He was going to die in this fight, he thought just before felt the ax crash into his face and heard the crack of his nose breaking before everything faded to black.

Shiro woke up with his screams scratching at his throat. He could still hear his heart pounding in his ears as he dragged his hands through his hair. “It was just a dream,” he said in an attempt to soothe himself. He took in the surrounding of his room illuminated in a soft blue glow. When he decided everything was in order he pushed the covers off of him and moved to sit on the side of his bed. With his head in his hands he focused on his breathing to slow his rapid beating heart. There was no way he would fall asleep again, so he got up to go to the observation deck.

With a blanket wrapped around his shoulders and his black lion slippers on his feet he made his way over to one of his favorite places of the castle. Once there, Shiro leaned against the wall and tucked the blanket snuggly around himself. Shiro watched the stars and nebulas drift along for a little while before his pesky thoughts started running loose.

If fate is real than it was a bitch, he thought. He worked so hard to become a pilot, to earn the right to fly amongst the stars. He was… This wasn’t supposed to happen to him. He expected obstacles to arise during his mission but he never even considered the possibility of being captured. Of becoming a slave, a gladiator, a fucking monster.

A tear trailed down his cheek as his thoughts went round and round in his mind. There was no point in stopping them, he thought, because no one was there to see him struggle. He didn’t have to be the ‘Decisive Head of Voltron’ at the moment. Shiro wrapped his arms around his knees and dropped his head to his knees. Just gotta get this out of my system, he thought to himself because he couldn’t keep these feelings locked up. He knew they would just fester and keep him from doing his best. He failed the Kerberos mission but he wouldn’t fail his team. The tears left damp tracks on his cheeks but he didn’t bother wiping them away. He just kept looking at the stars and started to meditate. He imagined the tears were all his negative emotions and enery and as they fell all the negativity faded away and left him feeling lighter and relaxed.

When a warm hand touched his shoulder Shiro jumped back in fear before he realized it was Allura. A deep sigh left his lips as he used the blanket to wipe away the tears. “Allura, I… um, I’m okay,” he said as he watched concern create a line between her brows.

“May I sit with you, Shiro? I’ve also shed tears tonight and I… I’d like to be held for a… a moment. If you don’t mind,” she said softly.

Shiro felt relieved that she didn’t ask about his tears and felt touched that she would want him to comfort her. He needed to be comforted too, so he spread his arms open and motioned for her to join him under his blanket. With a soft smile she sat down, wrapped her arms around his torso and leaned her head against his shoulder. He felt her sigh as he wrapped his arms around her.

The two sat there for hours without speaking. They held each other in a comfortable silence. He listened to her breathing and thought that she was one of the few good things to happen to him out in space. His enslavement, his fighting, it all felt kind of worth it in that moment because they were in each other’s arms. Fate was still a bitch though, he thought as he placed a light kiss on her head.


	3. Northern Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Winter/Northern Lights  
> Shiro takes Allura to see the Northern Lights

Allura felt her body jump as Shiro drove over a few bumps in the road. She couldn’t see a thing because Shiro had pulled down her beanie to cover her eyes. At first she didn’t mind because Shiro was taking her to a surprise, but now she felt the material start to make her skin itch. “Shiro, is this hat really necessary? Does it need to be pulled over my eyes like this?,” Allura asked while lifting her hands to the edges of her beanie.

“I’m trying to surprise you with something,” he chuckled and pushed her hands back down to her lap, “besides, I thought you liked the hat! You said the puff on top reminded you of Pidge’s garbage alien friends.”

“It makes my forehead feel a little itchy,” she said.

She heard Shiro chuckle again and felt a smile pulling at the corners of her lips. His laugh was so contagious and she suspected it was because he seldom ever did so. Allura next felt the car come to a stop and turned her body to face him. “Did we arrive?”

Allura listened as he took the keys out of the ignition and into his coat pocket. She was about to ask him if he heard her when she felt his warm soft lips against hers. She knew he only meant it to be a quick and light kiss because all too soon she felt his lips leave. Allura found herself chasing, blindly, after him and she lifted her hands to frame his face for a proper kiss.

She could feel his smile in their kiss and she licked his lower lip, silently begging him for a deeper kiss. When his lips parted to let her in she caressed her tongue with his and listened to him moan in bliss as his hand tangled in her hair. Allura pulled away with a smile on her lips and waited for him to speak.

“Wow, I haven’t even surprised you yet,” he said hoarsely.

“What is it that Hunk says about gifts? It’s the thought that counts, right? I’m really grateful for this gift. For you. But, I’d like to take this hat off now,” she said.

“Almost. Stay here I’ll come around to get you.”

Allura heard the car driver’s side door open, followed by the crunch of snow under his weight before the door closed again. Allura counted 20 ticks as she twirled a peice of her hair around her finger while she waited for Shiro.

When the door opened he took her by the hand and walked a few feet away from the car. All the while she listened to the snow crunch while they walked. She breathed in the cool crispe air that reminded her of drinking a cold refreshing glass of Earth water. She felt the wind blow against her face and sniffled.

Soon she felt Shiro let go of her hand but quickly felt the warmth of his body as he stood at her back with his arms wrapped around her in a warm embrace. Allura leaned back against him and place a kiss on his cheek.

“Ready for the surprise?,” he asked.

She nodded her head and said, “yes, I’m ready.”

She felt excitement bubble in her chest as Shiro lifted both hand to the edge of her hat. Allura kept her eye close while he folded the hat back to remove the blindfold. She was grinning happily when she heard him say, “open your eyes, Allura.”

When she opened them she saw mountains of white before her that seemed to glow green and purple. But then she noticed the dancing colors in the sky. It was such an exotic sight and it took her breath away. “Shiro, this is so beautiful,” she whispered.

Allura felt his arms tighten around her before he said, “I’ve always wanted to see the northern lights but seeing them with you has made the experience all the more beautiful.”

Her heart swelled at his words and turned in his arms to face him. How did he think of such lovely things to say, she wondered. She could see her reflection and that of the lights above her in his grey eyes. She felt so loved and it was all thanks to him. “Thank you for opening your heart to me and sharing the wonders of your home planet. You mean the universe to me,” she said with a with feather light kiss as her eyes welled with tears.

Shiro pressed his forehead to hers and said, “I love you, Allura.”

“I love you, Takashi.”


	4. Training Sessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro is still in the Garrison. Allura is a visiting student. The two get paired up by the drill sergeant to work on their adaptability during combat.

“Shirogane, you’re with…” the drill sergeant shouted while sliding a finger down his list of cadets, “Altea!” The sergeant looked up at the group of cadets to make sure that everyone was paired off while Allura walked over to Shiro. She looked at the human man from head to toe and determined that he was A. strong, B. handsome, and C. confident. He had a gleam in his eye that made her think this was where he was completely at ease, which meant that this training session would be rather entertaining.

“Hello, princess, it’s nice to meet you,” he said with an easy smile.

“Like wise, Mr. Shirogane,” she said.

“Please, call me Shiro, only the instructors call me Shirogane,” he said.

“Only if you call me Allura instead of princess,” she said with a smirk.

“Alright! Everyone listen up!,” the sergeant’s booming voice echoed through the gymnasium, “The objective for today’s training is adaptability! A few of you have experience with interplanetary travel and met other sentient beings in our universe and others have not. However, none of you have entered the war-zones… yet,” the sergeant shouted while scanning the room. Allura met his gaze head-on. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Shiro did the same. They both stood stiffly in a soldier’s stance. She couldn’t help but be reminded her of the castle guards back home when she saw him this way, she thought idly.

“Today, you have all been paired with someone whose planet and culture are strange to you. You’re goal is to adapt your fighting techniques in order to defeat you partner. We don’t want any serious injuries here but we can all handle a few bruises. Use your training. Observe. Learn from your partner. Adapt. Go!”

Shiro and Allura turned to face each other. Allura watched as Shiro’s demeanor changed from student-like to mischievous and a bit intimidating. Shiro stood about a foot taller than her in her natural height, an advantage that gave him a long reach. She noted that his figure was in great condition, the sergeant did say to observe, right? He was muscular and looked athletic, which meant he was probably agile. Allura focused on her quintessence and made her body grow a total of thirteen inches before she lifted her fists towards her face. She couldn’t help the grin on her face as his eyes bulged at her ability to grow taller.

“Well, that’s a cool trick,” he said while lowering his fists.

Allura smiled sweetly at him as she put out a stiff left jab toward his eye but was immediately blocked by the forearm of Shiro’s mechanical arm. She could tell that he had done it instinctively and couldn’t help but wonder what happened to his natural arm. Maybe she could ask him about it later, she thought. She saw him push away his surprise as he looked at her from head to toe pausing slightly at her abdomen. She watched him crouch as he charged at her but she quickly turned to the side and put out her arm to hook around his neck. She used her considerable strength to slam him back into the mat. “You need to be more descreet with your offensive moves, Shiro, your eyes kind of give you away,” she said while she heard the breath whoosh out of his lungs.

With a cough he said, “You’re strong.”

Allura found herself leaning over him while he caught his breath. Her eyes roamed over his face and admired the sharp angles of his face. She noticed the soft curve of his lips and envied the long lashes that framed his steel gaze. She felt her heart flutter in her chest when he lifted himself onto his elbows. His breath blew softly against her lips. She saw his eyes flick down to her lips before they returned to her eyes. He was thinking of kissing her, she thought.

“Your gaze is too revealing, m’kalir,” she whispered.

“Okay everyone, take 15 minutes and return for another round. We’ve got a whole hour of this,” the sergeant said while walking past the paired off cadets.

Allura smiled at him before she sat back with her hands on the mat behind her.

“Next round you won’t win, Allura. I’ve got a few surprises too,” he said while he clenched and released his metal fist. She felt excitement bubble inside her.

“We’ll see, Shiro,” she said.

Shiro mimicked her sitting position and placed his hand a couple inches away from hers. “For the record, I wasn’t trying to hide anything in my gaze when you were leaning over me,” he said casually.

“Is that right?,” she asked.

“Yeah, you think you’ll feel up to having your evening meal with me after this?,” he asked.

Allura looked at him surprised. Did he realize that he just casually invited a princess to dinner? Did he intend to court her? Allura looked into his steely gaze and found herself nodding before she even considered the repercussions. When Shiro smiled at her she felt the flutters in her chest again. “Should I go find a wheel chair for you? I don’t know how well you handle an hour’s worth of training with me,” she said.

Shiro threw his head back in laughter before he said, “Oh, it is so on, Allura.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was my first time writing a fighting scene! It was surprisingly difficult lol I hope it made sense!


	5. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shallura Holidays: Day 5, "I know how you feel"  
> The team gets the chance to go home to earth, but Shiro is anxious about the idea.  
> Shiro and Allura talk about his worries and she comforts him.

“We c-can go home? Really?,” Lance asked in complete awe.

“We probably won’t be this close to earth for a long time. It’ll be good for you all to see your family. Besides, Shiro has told me and Allura about how you all came together to rescue him. You all left abruptly and your families must be worried,” Coran said with a pat to Lance’s shoulder.

“What do we tell our parents? About where we’ve been and why we couldn’t tell them we were leaving?,” Hunk asked.

The voltron team went back and forth with this discussion. Should they go home? Coran had told them all it was up to them. No one was being forced to go. Then they would talk about what they should tell their families. Should they tell them that aliens exist? That Allura and Coran exist? On and on they went. Shiro remained silent, he listened but didn’t throw in his input.

All he could think about was how all the people of Earth believed him and the Kerberos team to be dead. He didn’t think the Garrison would have shared information about his brief return to Earth with his family. That intel would have been kept top secret. Along with the fact that Garrison cadets took him from their custody. His family already thought he was dead by then, Lance told him everyone was told so. His return to Earth would have made the Garrison create some story about how the cadets were killed in an accident of some sort. Their families thought they were dead too, because of him…

Shiro felt his throat began to burn from holding back tears. His eyes watered but he didn’t let a single tear fall. Thoughts of his family, his team’s families, and the blissfully ignorant people of Earth filled his mind as he listened to his team. He was dead to everyone on Earth. No one was looking for him. What was there to return to? He didn’t want people, his people, to know of the horrors of space. He wanted Earth to stay in it’s isolated corner of the universe.

“We’ll just tell them we’re still on a mission. That we aren’t at liberty to discuss the details. We apologize for making them worry. They’ll forgive us, right Hunk? They’ll be happy to see us once the shock wears off,” Lance said.

“Yeah, buddy. They’ll be happy and they’ll understand. Maybe Pidge and I can find a way to stay in touch with our family while we’re away,” Hunk said.

Shiro tried to ignore the burning in his throat but it wouldn’t go away. He could sit here any longer. He couldn’t listen to them. Not when he was like this. So, he got up and started walking out of the sitting room. He felt everyone’s eyes on him. He listened to the room quiet down just before everyone started calling out his name. He lifted his hand so that they could se it over his shoulder and his shook his head. Not right now, he thought. The doors swooshed shut behind him and he continued his walk to the observation deck.

He found his usual spot on the floor and found himself thinking of Allura. They’ve started meeting up here recently. Sometimes on purpose and sometimes not. Those nights were often spent with their arms wrapped around each other in comfort. They would laugh. They would cry. They would share memories, both good and bad. They would talk about the war and admit to feeling scared. They were both worried about leading the team in the wrong direction. They worried about who to trust. They fought over war strategies and plans, what was too risky and what was necessary.

They did all that while on the floor looking out at the view. He remembered the smell of her hair as she leaned on his shoulder, the warmth of her body when she would make herself taller than him and hold him close.

“Shiro?,” Allura called softly. Shiro looked up at her as she moved to sit beside him. She smiled at him but he couldn’t find the energy to return the smile. Instead he leaned over to wrap his arms around her waist and lifted her onto his lap. He buried his head in the crook of her shoulder and took a deep breath as he felt her arms circle his shoulders.

“They all have family to return to Allura. Families that have probably been worried sick over their disappearance… A disappearance that has probably been covered up. But their families… All that worry, concern, everything, it’s all my fault. Mine… My family thinks I’m dead. They’ve thought so for a long time. No one is worried about me. No one is looking for me. I’m a dead man walking,” he said.

“I know how you feel,” she whispered as she ran her hands up and down his back. “No one is looking for me, or Coran, either. Not in the way that Pidge is looking for her brother. I’m sure many thought I was dead as well but no one worried about me or the death of my planet,” Allura placed a soft kiss on his temple and he was filled with shame as she continued, “I don’t have a home to return to like you do, Shiro. You can change the status of your death. You still have your family. Go to them and tell them you’re alive and are in the middle of a high priority mission. Tell them you love them. Hug them. Kiss them. Because it may be a long time before you return again.”

“I’m sorry, Allura. That was insensitive of me,” he said as he picked up her hand and put it over his heart, “I… I just couldn’t stop thinking about how they must have felt. Of my role in–”

“Shiro, _you_ are a victim of the Galra Empire as I am. The Galra did that to your family, not you. There is no need to apologize, you were sharing your worries with me. So, here's what I think: You should agree to go home. I want you to embrace your family and bask in their love. It’s healing, Shiro. You’ll return to the castle newly motivated and assured of your role in this fight.,” she said warmly as she finger combed his bangs. Shiro leaned forward and stole a kiss before he said, “You’re right, Allura. Would you come home with me? I want you to meet my family. I know they would love you, like I do.”

Allura's eyes widened in shock at that last part. He could tell that she was silently wondering if he meant it, so he said it again, “I love you, Allura, come home with me. I… Having you there, beside me? It would mean the universe to me.”

“I… I would love to. Yes, Shiro. But…,“ she said and lowered er hands to rest on his shoulders.

Shiro tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and said, “No buts. You already agreed to co–”

“You love me?”

Her eyes were wide and they were searching his face for sincereity. “Yes, with all my being,” he said. He watched as her eyes stilled and met his gaze steadily but he couldn’t read her. Maybe he should have waited to tell her. He had’t expected her to be surprised by his confession and yet she was. But then she smiled and he felt his concerns faded away.

“I know how you feel because I love _you_ with all that I am,” she said.


	6. Home Can Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the book Born of Night by Sherrilyn Kenyon. Shiro is a wanted assassin that was hired by King Alfor to keep Allura safe from the assassins (hired by Zarkon) who are trying to kill her.

Shiro watched the screen with a crease between his brows. He was waiting for King Alfor to answer the vid-call. It was going to be a difficult phone call at best and a death sentence at worst. But what was one more death sentence in his line of work as an assassin? Every system in the universe already listed him as a wanted criminal. _Patience yeilds focus_ , he thought to himself. He needed to stay calm if he was going to make the king understand why he took the princess away without warning the king.

The screen blinked into color and showed King Alfor wearing his crown. “Shirogane! Where the fuck have you been?! Where’s Allura? I swear on the souls of the ancient ones if so much as one precious hair on Allura’s head was hurt I will have all your limbs removed and have you thrown back into the filthy Galra pits you crawled out of!,” shouted the king.

Shiro didn’t even cringe at the king’s words. It wasn’t the first time someone has spoken to him in such a way, but it was the first time that he decided to dismiss the rude remarks without ripping out that person’s spleen. The old man is lucky the princess cared about her father so deeply or he wouldn’t have decided to call him at all. “Sir, the princess is completely safe. You hired me to protect her and I am doing my job. I told you that Zarkon put out a contract for her life. I also told you that sending Allura to the Balmera to deliver a speech was dangerous. You insisted and the assassins came, as I said they would. So, I took her to safety,” he said with a level voice.

“Except Allura is not back at the castle WITH ME! She isn’t in her home in the city! She is NOT safe! Where the fuck are you keeping MY daughter?!”

“Sir, you did not vid-call on a secure line. I cannot tell y–”

“Listen here, you are fired! You filthy half-breed human–”

“Father?,” Allura stood in the doorway with a look of shock on her face. Probably from hearing her father, _the king_ , speak so cruelly, Shiro thought as he pushed his chair to the side to let Allura stand in the frame of the vid-call.

“Allura, my sweetling, you’re alright,“ he breathed, "Thank the ancients. Has Shirogane harmed you?,” he asked softly.

“Of course not, father. How could you say those cruel things to him after he has saved my life?”

"Sweetling, you know not of such matters. You’ve never dealth with people like _him _, they are cold blooded killers,” he said and looked over at Shiro again, “You are to bring her home within the next two vargas or the Altean government will submit their own contract on _your_ life!”__

____

____

“Father! How can you say such things? Shiro will take me home as soon as it is safe, won’t you?,” she asked and looked over her shoulder at him.

“You are coming home within the next two vargas, Allura. _I_ will keep you safe,” the king said.

“No, you will have her killed,” he casually said and tried not to laugh when the king became flustered and rattled off every offensive thing he could think of.

Shiro listened and watched as Allura tried to calm her father, but it didn’t work. He noticed how angry the king got every time Allura placed her hand on his metal arm. The king was so willing to overlook his past and his robotic limb when it suited him but now that Shiro did his job in a way that displeased the king he was called a filthy half-breed. With that thought Shiro shook his head in annoyance and decided it was time to hang up on the king with the press of a button.

“Father?,” she called out before she turned towards him in confusion, “Shiro, you just hung up on the King of Altea. I was trying to convince him not to have you killed. If you would just give me a cha-“

"I’m wanted in every system of the universe, Allura. Half of them have already placed a contract out for my death and no one has managed to accomplish that task. I’m not afraid of your father or your government,” he said.

A look of sadness flickered in the princess’s gaze and Shiro found himself fighting the urge to comfort her. She was no longer his concern. He was just fired and she would be going home now. “I’m so sorry for what he said, Shiro. He didn’t mean it. He’s just worried about me. He… He’s… I don’t think that way about you. I hope you know that,” she said as she kneeled in front of him and sat back on her heels. Her hands took up both his natural hand and his metal one. She didn’t seem to care about his deformities. How did she not care?

“It doesn’t matter, Princess, I’m taking you home,” he said and took his hands out of her grasp.

She lifted herself up on her knees and placed her hands on his shoulders. "It matters to me, Shiro. My father is worried about me. It scares him that I am not safe in our own home. But _I_ trust _you_. In the end my father will be glad because the threat will be gone and I will be able to come home, safe and sound. You’ll be paid appropriately when this is all done, I can gaurantee it. Until then I’m with you so, how do we get rid of the contract for my life?”

Shiro shook his head at her in disbelief. She wanted to stay with him? She didn’t want to go home yet? None of this made sense. “I need to think,” he said as he pushed back his chair and made her hands slide down and away from him. He couldn’t think with her hands on him. With her scent floating around his head. He spun in his chair and got up to walk out of the room.

“In time you’ll learn that you can trust me as I do you, Shiro,” she said as he walked out.


	7. Snowball Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shallura Holidays: Day 9, Snowball fight/ Ice Skating
> 
> It's Shiro and Alfor (his son) vs. Allura in a snowball fight!
> 
> For my Shallura bestie, Wazy: @ Toxicure on Tumblr.

“Daddy! Daddy! It snowed last night!,” little Alfor shouted in Shiro’s face from the side of the bed. With a groan he buried his face further into Allura’s hair as he wrapped his arms tighter around her waist and pressed himself into her back. Allura squealed as she felt his morning hard-on pressed against her. He laughed and held her close when she tried to get out of his hold.

“Daaaaaaaddy,” Alfor said and jumped on the bed to straddle them both. Shiro pretended be asleep and snored loudly. “Mama, come on,” the boy said and lightly tugged on some of Allura’s hair, but Allura started to snore too. “The snow is not going to play with itself, daddy. Come on, I want to be the first to walk in the snow. Heeeeelllllooooo?,” he said and poked at their sides to try and tickled them.

Shiro sat up quickly when Alfor found his ticklish spot along his ribs. He hugged him, blew raspberries into his son’s neck to stop this tickle attack and reveled in the sound of his laughter. “I heard you, love, but what about breakfast?,” Shiro asked.

“Nooooo, you promised we would play in the snow,” the boy said as he pulled away from his dad.

Allura laughed and sat up as she said, “Alfor’s right. You did promise and we can have brunch today instead, right?”

Alfor shouted in agreement and excitement as he threw his arms up and then wrapped his little arms around his parent’s necks.

* * *

Shiro and Alfor were both crouched over as they hid behind their small snow fort for cover. “Ok, Alfor, Mama thinks she’s safe behind Mr. Snowman but we have greater numbers,” Shiro said with his arm around his boy’s shoulders. Allura had a steady flow of snowballs flying over the fort, but they all missed they boys.

“And we have more ammo, daddy,” he said while adding another snowball to the pile beside him. Shiro smirked at the confidence in his son’s eyes and felt pride and joy warm him entirely as he looked at him. This all reminded him of his time in space with his friends. They always managed to get into playful fights like this back then, with food goo and space goo. Now, that playfulness and comradery was present in his family home and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Remember what a double envelopment is?,” he asked the boy who nodded in response. Shiro placed a pile of snowballs in the boy’s arms and picked up a decent amount for himself. “Okay, go, go, go!,” he shouted as he ran around the fort. The boys threw their ammo at Allura and Mr. Snowman as they ran around the snowman to face Allura head on. Each ball hit it’s target and they both laughed as Allura shouted and tried to make more snowballs to throw in defense.

Once they were all on the same side of Mr. Snowman they used up all their balls and charged at Allura. Shiro got to her first and tackled her to the ground. They both groaned when Alfor jumped on top of them and shouted in victory. Shiro lifted himself onto his elbows to lift some of the weight off of her and admired how her hair fanned out around her. The shine of her hair almost matched at sparkle of the snow in the morning’s sunlight. She took his breath away, he thought happily.

“Alright, alright, you both win, but next time Alfor is on my team,” she said with a grin and a twinkle in her blue eyes.

Alfor leaned over his dad’s shoulder to place a gentle kiss on her cheek mark before he shouted, “Team Altea!” Allura’s cheek marks glowed brighter as she grinned and wrapped her arms around them both. Shiro knew she was being careful not to use too much of her strength to pull them both down into a tight hug. He was sandwiched in between his two greatest loves and he couldn’t help but smile as he nuzzled her neck.

Shiro heard Alfor grunt just before he said, “Mama…too…tight…ugh…”

“Just let me love you,” she said with another squeeze.


	8. Morning Kisses and Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some smut in the morning and some sweet, precious moments in the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collaboration between me and Toxicure over on Tumblr! I wrote for the morning prompt and Toxicure wrote for the evening prompt. She gave me the go ahead to post both on my blog, so this is a bit long. We really hope you enjoy the read!

Mornings:

“Ah!”

“Shiro? You’re safe,” Allura said from her side of the bed. Shiro heard her voice cut through the remnants of his nightmare and ran his hands through his hair. He listened to her sleepy voice tell him he was safe over and over again, while his eyes came into focus in the darkness of their room. Sitting up, he scanned the room in search of his and Allura’s belongings and sighed in relief when he saw their clothes on the chair beside the bookshelf. He was safe and he was in the castle of lions, far away from Zarkon’s witch and her ‘doctors.’ He wasn’t strapped down to a table, fighting to get loose. He was in bed…with Allura.

“I’m sorry I woke you, Lura. I’m alright,” he said as he turned to face her. She sat beside him careful not to touch him until she was sure he was awake. Something he had asked her to do after that one time he tried to punch her in his sleep. Thankfully Allura was well trained in combat and easily defended herself, but it still hurt his heart to even think that he could ever hurt her. He watched her eyes scan his face and smiled to reassure her that he really was alright.

“Was it the dream about Honerva again?,” she asked with a gentle hand on his cheek.

He nodded in response and watched anger flicker in her eyes on his behalf. My princess, he thought, always looking out for me. But, the last thing he wanted was for Allura to wake up with anger in her heart, so he pulled her in for a kiss. Love. I want you to wake up and feel love, he thought. He let himself linger on their kiss and licked along the seam of her lips, silently asking her to let him in. Her lips parted in a sigh and her arms came up to wrap around his neck. The kiss was soft and a little lazy, but he felt a hunger for her building in him.

Allura hummed into their kiss. An almost moan, Shiro thought and smiled at the challenge. Suddenly he grabbed her legs, beneath her knees and pulled to lay her flat on her back making her yelp in surprise. Her eyes were lidded and a small smile pulled at her lips. He saw Allura’s silver hair fan out on her pillow with a pink glow from the dim lighting of their room. It almost matched the pink glow from her body markings. He took a moment to admire the pink swirls that accentuated the curves of her body. Alluring Allura, he thought as he lowered his lips to the peaks of her breasts.

He heard her gasp and saw the markings shine a little brighter in her arousal. Her hand trailed up from his shoulders and into his hair. Each graze of her fingernails made ripples of pleasure run down his back and encouraged him to keep going.

“Shiro, I- I’m ready,” she panted.

I’ll be the judge of that, baby, he thought. His natural hand ran down her side, over her firm stomach, and down to the juncture of her legs. His fingers slid smoothly through her folds and he knew she was right, but why cut this short? His fingers traced circles on her sensitive bud as his lips slowly kissed a path up to her neck. When she finally moaned he thought, there, now you’re ready.

Quickly he embedded himself into her warmth, groaning in pure bliss. He held still to let her accommodate to his size while she wrapped her legs around his waist and bathed them in her soft pink light. When she started to move against him he moaned into the crook of her neck and matched her pace. The two soon found their rhythm and were lost in the feeling of their bodies moving, breathing, panting, and moaning together.

He was at home in her arms and surrounded in her scent, her touch, her love. His bad experiences were just nightmares now. Nightmares that were swept away by the comforting sound of her voice, by the gentleness of her touch, by the anger in her eyes that showed him she would fight for him as he would fight for her.

“Shiro,” she sighed as her walls rippled around him. He quickened his pace knowing that she was close. We’ll get there together, he thought as he felt that familiar pressure building in his core. Their kisses were frenzied now as they chased after their orgasms. Her lips felt soft and her taste was intoxicating. When he felt those delicious lips close around his tongue to sucked on it he nearly went over the edge as the sensation ran down to his dick. Stars, I love when you do that.

He knew Allura came when she broke away from their kiss, arched her back off of the bed, bathing the room in a bright pink-white light. Her walls clenched and sucked at him making it difficult for him to keep his steady pace, but he didn’t care because finally, he felt his release wash over him and he buried himself deep within her warmth. All his tension seemed to melt away as bliss settled in its place.

“I love waking up to you, Allura,” he said and lifted himself onto his elbows to look down at her when the shock of his release ebbed.

She kissed the tip of his nose and pulled him down into her embrace. He let himself relax into her hold knowing that his weight wouldn’t bother her. Her arms and legs were still wrapped around him, making him feel so comfortable, so content, so… at peace. “I love you more than all the stars in the universe,” he said and placed a feather light kiss on her shoulder.

Allura chuckled before she responded with her usual come back, “I love you more than all the stars in every possible reality.”

“Must you always have the last word,” he said with a smile.

“Mhm…” she said sleepily. Shiro rested his head on her chest and listened to her heart beat slow as her breaths deepened. He knew sleep would evade him for the rest of the castle’s sleep cycle, so he waited a little longer to make sure he wouldn’t wake her before he moved out of her embrace. When he sat up she curled up with his pillow and he fought the urge to chuckle. Sleep well, princess, he thought as he made his way to the training hall for his morning workout.

* * *

Evenings:

When she was lucky, she could coax him into bed early and talk about anything from their homes, their companions, or nothing at all until his tired mind betrayed him and he’d literally pass out. On rougher nights, he would barely make it to their bed and his heavy snores were her greeting when she turned in. Most nights however were like tonight, when she found him in the lounge long past the ship’s timed sleep cycle protocols engaged.

She stood by the door for a moment just to observe him - tired eyes focusing on the screen in front of him, his metal arm sprawled over the back of the couch, one leg restlessly tapping as if he was anticipating something. He yawned loudly and made a feeble attempt to cover it with a movement of his Galra arm.

“That better not be work, Shiro.” He turned in her direction, a gentle smile spreading across his face as he placed the tablet beside him.

“No, no - work is easy - fly a lion, keep peace, look good in armor,” his tone was flirty as he moved to accommodate a space for her to sit next to him, “This is torture.”

“That bad?” She snuggled her head on his shoulder and claimed the tablet for herself. He dropped his metal arm around her and pulled her in closer, thankful, it was being used less and less as the weapon it was designed to be.

“If Earth had one set leader like Altea did, this would be done by now,” he groaned. “But everyone has different ideas on how they should treat the castle - er - you and Coran.”

“Diplomacy is a delicate dance.” She smirked, and he grunted in response.

She stared at the foreign writing and wrinkled her nose, earning a laugh and a quick kiss from Shiro.“Basically they’re demanding you return us and maybe a lion to compensate for ‘kidnapping’ earthlings before they’ll even consider you landing the castle,”he said.

She sighed. “We can always go back to Arus. They wouldn’t fight this much. In fact they might throw another party or have a ceremonial dance.”

He leaned his head against hers, taking the tablet away from her hands.“You know I’ll be wherever you are.”

She hummed in thought, snuggling into him more.“Though it would be rude to just leave the paladins.”

“True. We could just fly around the galaxy,” she suggested, he chuckled lowly.

“Escort to the Princess,” Shiro smiled, “I could live with that.”

“King of Altea is a better title - albeit an empty one.” There was a hint of sadness in her voice that made Shiro lean in to kiss it away before the smile faded from her face.

“I don’t need a title like that - consort to the queen would be fine by me.”

“Would either make this earth alliance go easier?” The thought piqued her interest and she turned her head up towards him. “A grand ceremony on earth between Altea and Earth.”

“Whoa, Allura - I - I -” a blush rose on the black paladin’s face.

She laughed, he was so adorable when his face became darker than the scar across his nose.“An Altean Princess and a Human Pilot.” She mused.

“You say it as if I have some sort of pull or position on earth,” He said as blush deepened.

“Doesn’t matter. I chose you and I’d do it a hundred times over,” she said as a matter of fact.

“I love you, Allura.”

She kissed him deeply, the only reply he needed and once it finally broke she rested her head on his chest. A comfortable silence fell upon them, he lazily stroked her hair, and she closed her eyes to listen to the sound of his heart beat in his chest.

Shiro had been trying his his hardest to create an alliance that would allow Allura to land the castle on Earth, much like it had been on Arus when she met her paladins. Not that she hadn’t been to her love’s home planet already. Pidge had outfitted so many of the pods with her cloaking technology that it was getting rarer and rarer that the whole team was together in the castle at any given time.

It was a beautiful planet - no Altea - but there was something so serene and gentle about the planet that birthed her friends and her love.

She’d never have juniper berries sewn into her hair, drink from the tillian river, or any of the other joining ceremony traditions of Altea - but she let her mind drift imagining what weird customs earth had instead. 

A loud snore snapped her from her thoughts, and she gently shuffled to look at his face. His mouth was slightly agape, she pressed her lips to his for a brief moment and stroked his hair.

“Time for bed, my paladin,” she whispered gently.

He murmured and like always made no more fuss when she grew in size, scooped him into her arms and carried him to bed.

She knew he’d be awake before her, so she took her time, enjoying his weight in her arms, his peaceful smile, his calm and steady breathing.

There were a million stars in this galaxy alone - but the one in her arms was the brightest, and the only one she needed.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Shallura so much and now we get to enjoy a month's worth of awesome fics by lots of great writers! I really hope you all enjoy my contribution to this lovely series. :)
> 
> Please leave me a comment and tell me what you think. <3 <3 <3  
> Also, do you have any fic recs??? Tell meeee
> 
> I'm on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/meli-writes) too!


End file.
